


Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Kingsman!Reader, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

This latest mission had run you ragged. Tonight had required quite a bit of physical skill, sneaking into the complex of a gangster particularly notorious for his paranoia and therefore elaborate security. You had spent hours hiding in bushes waiting for an opening into the guest house. And once you were in, there were way more guards than you thought you’d be able to take out on your own. But you did your best, got the information you needed, and managed to escape before being noticed by the big guns.

And now you were finally back at your hotel at an ungodly late hour, ready for nothing more than to collapse in bed and forget all of the trouble of the day.

You unlocked the door to the small suite, kicked off your shoes, and turned on the lights. What you saw put a pleasant smile on your exhausted face.

Beside your bed sat a room service cart. A bottle of wine, a plate of your favorite food, chocolates, and a small vase of flowers adorned it, inviting and sweet. You couldn’t remember when you last ate, and so you were endlessly grateful for such a kindness. You knew only one person who would go to such trouble to make you happy and he just so happened to be staying in the room beside your own, having finished a mission of his own. Even just thinking about him placing an order with the hotel for you hours ago, remembering all of your favorite things, knowing how hard your day was bound to be, lifted your spirits and sent your heart aflutter.

As your mind continued to contemplate his sweetness, you heard a knock at your door.

“Y/N, it’s Harry,” the voice outside your room said. Smiling, you opened your door for him.

Harry stood on the other side in his pajamas. “I heard you come in. I wanted to see if you needed anything,” he said in justification for his presence.

You simply smiled up at the man. “The best thing you can do for me is get some rest. Why are you up at this hour?” you asked as you held the door open for him to enter, contradicting your own words.

“Like I said, I wanted to see if you needed anything, Y/N” Harry offered as he turned to you where you closed the door behind him.

You sighed as you walked past the man who always put you first. You threw yourself down onto the bed before turning to pluck a piece of chocolate off the tray.

“Harry, you made sure I had dinner. You left me snacks. You even got me flowers. What else is there to do for me?”

Harry moved towards where you reclined on the bed, and with a gentle look to you for permission, he took a seat on the edge beside you. “Anything you need. You’ve worked hard enough today. I’d like to take care of you if I can.”

As you reached for another chocolate, Harry’s hand gently took yours. You found yourself slightly dazed by the action, tingles starting at your fingertips and moving their way up your arm until they created a wonderful stir in your belly that left you near giddy. Your eyes locked with his, bright and welcoming. Harry used his free hand to grab the chocolate you had been trying to reach and slowly moved it towards your lips.

As though in a trance, you opened your mouth instinctively, wrapping your lips around the truffle and catching just the tips of Harry’s index finger and thumb along with it. At the action, you saw just a small tightening at the corners of his eyes that hinted at a passion you’d hoped had always been there. He quickly pulled his fingers away from your face as you pulled the chocolate further in with your tongue.

Harry’s eyes dropped down to your mouth as you chewed. He let out a chuckle. “God, do you have any idea how alluring you are?” he mumbled almost to himself. He shook his head to pull his eyes away from your face, his cheeks tinged the most lovely shade of pinks.

You couldn’t help but think that tonight had taken the most miraculous of turns.

You tugged to his hand which was still gently caressing yours. After a moment, he moved his gaze to meet you face once more.

“My, my,” you said with levity that you hoped would alleviate some of his nerves, “Are you trying to seduce me, Harry?”

Harry looks around the room sheepishly. He looked when he was flustered. He swallows before meeting your eyes again. “Well, if that is what you want to call it, then yes, I guess I am trying to ‘seduce’ you,” He said, seeming almost insulted by the world, “Is it working at least?”

You felt your heart do back-flips at his admission, giving you the confidence you needed. “Honestly, you’ve had me pretty much seduced from the moment I met you,” you assured him, caressing your hand up and down his arm and looking up into his eyes through your lashes.

Harry smiled once again, cupped your face, running his fingers along your cheekbones. “What I said before was true, you know?”

“What is that?”

“That you are overwhelmingly alluring,” he admitted, pulling your face closer to his own.

Without hesitation, you leaned forward, grazing your lips against his. You felt him smile as his hands moved to the base on your neck, pulling you into a breathtaking kiss.

When you pulled away and opened your eyes, you saw Harry still smiling, and you knew your expression mimicked his own.

“Eat your dinner, love,” he said, letting go of your face and beginning to pull himself off your bed.

“Where are you going?” you couldn’t stop yourself from asking. You felt guilt at hoping things would have gone much further.

“To get some rest, so I can ‘seduce’ you more thoroughly tomorrow,” Harry informed you, kissing your cheek before heading out the door.

“Goodnight, Harry,” you called to him as you sat up to eat.

“Goodnight, darling,” you heard him say as he shut the door behind him.

As you curled up in bed that night, you couldn’t keep the smile off your face, your belly full of good food, rich wine, and the lingering taste of chocolate that reminded you of the ever-caring, ever-kind man who lay asleep on the other side of the wall, thinking about you just the same. Tomorrow was bound to be a wonderful day.


End file.
